Mailing machines for printing postage indicia on envelopes and other forms of mail pieces have long been well known and have enjoyed considerable commercial success. There are many different types of mailing machines, ranging from relatively small units that handle only one mail piece at a time, to large, multi-functional units that can process hundreds of mail pieces per hour in a continuous stream operation.
The larger mailing machines often include different modules that automate the process of producing mail pieces, each of which performs a different task on the mail piece. The mail piece is conveyed downstream utilizing a transport mechanism, such as rollers or a belt, to each of the modules. Such modules could include, for example, a singulating module, i.e., separating a stack of mail pieces such that the mail pieces are conveyed one at a time along the transport path, a moistening/sealing module, i.e., wetting and closing the glued flap of an envelope, a weighing module, and a metering module, i.e., applying evidence of postage to the mail piece. Since the mailing machine may be set to dispense postage in penny increments, and may also be set to appropriate standard or discounted rates as applicable given the weight of a mail piece and rate settings, the typical mailing machine user will save money by applying the correct postage as compared with a USPS customer who applies stamps of set denomination and thus, usually pays for excess postage.
On May 3, 2006, The Governors of the U.S. Postal Service (USPS) proposed a “forever stamp” as part of a broader rate adjustment plan. USPS Customers will be able to purchase a special “Forever” First-Class stamp at current prices that would then be acceptable as sufficient First-Class postage for mailing any future one ounce letter, no matter how much postage prices might increase after the stamp was purchased. While such a First-Class “Forever” stamp may be desirable to retail USPS First-Class low volume letter mailers, it would not appear as useful to larger scale mailers.